


Fifty words, fifty sentences

by thephilosophah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, F/F, F/M, Multi, mind the gamrezi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I did that thing where you get fifty words and make a sentence for each one (I used a random word generator).<br/>I'll probably update this whenever, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day ya dorks.  
> (Kanaya POV!)

**1\. Prospect**

What does this button- what is- is that a troll- she’s so pale- why doesn’t she have any horns?!

**2\. Flash**

When she wakes up covered in sweat, breathing heavily, muttering gibberish and grabbing at her wands, it’s all you can do to hold her and give her your light.

**3\. Editing**

Sure it’s a nice dress, but you want to do your absolute best for her.

**4\. Installing**

You reach the point of her timeline where she finds the discs and curse under your breath because she made the same mistake as you did by putting them in her laptop.

**5\. Tidying**

You brush her hair with your hand and straighten out the folds of her shirt – there we go.

**6\. Unite**

_How pretty the light of the green sun looks on her._

**7\. Deserving**

Nothing but your absolute best.

**8\. Helping**

You snake an arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders – “I can walk jush faaahn Kna- Kany- Nayaka” – no she can’t.

**9\. Goal**

“I want to stop it, I really do, but I can’t help it” – yes she can.

**10\. Boring**

Her brother called you that once; what followed crushed his assumption and your cheeks burn at the very memory of it.

**11\. Cold**

The room, after you’ve tucked her in bed for the night.

**12\. Tying**

A bright pink scarf around her waist; a blood-soaked violet cape around yours.

**13\. Partial**

You palm your disgusting round scar and wonder if she feels jolts of pain from her death like you do.

**14\. Noise**

Her hiccups and slurs, compared to the music of her sober words.

**15\. Trilogy**

You teach her the Alternian alphabet over three particular rainbow drinker novels.

**16\. Jolly**

Her eyes after three days without human soporifics.

**17\. Jail**

“Why would you do that? It’d be a lot easier to simply cull any human criminals – what a waste of space, time, not to mention resources!”

**18\. Period**

A few days every month, she refuses to meet with you claiming “you have such a sharp bite”, whatever _that_ is supposed to mean.

**19\. Competitor**

“What’s a kismesis?” she asks, as if it can be described in a few words.

**20\. Weekly**

You sit her down every once in a while and ask her to exchange cultural habits with you in a civil manner, like she used to before the discovery of the human soporifics.

**21\. Overflow**

There’s whine on the floor, black lipstick and tears on the pillow, an empty bottle and a full glass on a desk.

**22\. Praise**

“Such a beautiful dress; thank you, Kanaya, it’s lovely.”

**23\. Row**

Knit purl knit purl knit purl twist and turn of needles and knit purl, the repetition lulls you to sleep.

**24\. Controller**

“What is this human device I’m holding, Rose?”

**25\. Judgment**

“Well, for all her love for law and justice”, she whispers to you, eyeing the bite marks indicating sharp teeth on your friend’s neck, “she’s awfully willing to let her judgment be clouded by guilt.”

**26\. Aging**

You hadn’t worried much – you were a rainbow drinker and she was a god, after all – until you noticed bright candy red creeping in his eyes and remembered your life doesn’t rotate around her.

**27\. Zoom**

Well, your first glance at her _was_ through a screen, and you couldn’t just believe she had no horns whatsoever.

**28\. Void**

In a drunken haze, she gives you a blank look and seems unable to recognize you.

**29\. Fly**

You might be a little jealous that she can and you can’t.

**30\. Spread**

Books and notes and half-finished clothes and pillows on the floor, because when she’s drunk and hears dark whispers of ancient gods, she has to fight tooth and nail to keep what little conscious she has.

**31\. Worship**

“I’m a god, afturr all, haha, bow down to meee!” – you press your lips to a line and walk away.

**32\. Support**

Your arm around her waist and hers over your shoulders.

**33\. Urge**

“I’m sorry if I take it out on you sometimes – I can’t remember if I do – but it’s hard to resist the voices; they talk so sweet, I’m not sure if the things I want to do are my free will or theirs forced upon me, anymore.”

**34\. Face**

Purple eyes and round cheeks and heavy mascara and thin black lips, a pretty picture framed by light blonde locks; the terror of her skin turning grey and dark and her eyes black and her hair white and the color draining from her completely.

**35\. Might**

Yours was weak until you met her; hers could move mountains.

**36\. Librarian**

“You did _what_ to earn money during warm seasons?”

**37\. Violin**

You’ve never seen her play, but at times you can hear the echo of it through the vents.

**38\. Correlation**

Light of day means death by any kind of burn, and yet here she is, asking you to be her day.

**39\. Present**

Black and jade in diagonal lines, knit purl knit purl knit purl.

**40\. Swear**

“What the sweet ever loving bulge grinding shit is your fucking problem with her? She’s a bucketload more fun when she drinks the damn thing, so why stop her?”

**41\. Disappointing**

Substance abuse, they say, referring to the human soporifics and not the blood of your friends.

**42\. Striking**

Odd how she tip tip top tip toes her way around the corridors just to make sure she can.

**43\. No**

“Are you going to brek up with me?”

**44\. Hangover**

You prefer it over what precedes it.

**45\. Sort**

You look for that one dress she wore when she first kissed you – and burn it, so you can remake it.

**46\. Worthy**

_You said_ , nothing but your absolute best.

**47\. Scanning**

Her eyes move left and right at nothing sometimes, as if she were reading a book; the suns resting on her pupils tell you she might as well be.

**48\. Drop**

Just a paper cut throwing some red over her purple nails; you just like the color combination, you’re not _that_ thirsty.

**49\. Floor**

Cold and metal and where you find yourself crying when no-one’s looking.

**50\. Fix**

Sure, you’re a Sylph, you heal; but she’s not something to be _fixed._


	2. Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made this one actually follow a timeline

**1\. Snack**

Hungry and sleepy are two very similar feelings.

**2\. Developing**

The biggest crush _of your fucking life_ \- this isn’t even a joke - he’s the only person who even remotely cares for you, like holy shit, get your shit together, _you don’t stand a chance._

**3\. Where**

You’d sit on the sand, look out to the horizon and wonder.

**4\. Copy**

The first time you read Pupa Pan, you miss all the details, so you make sure you get it right the second time – for him.

**5\. Burying**

The less you have to deal with your own feelings, the better.

**6\. Talent**

You don’t remember learning how to juggle.

**7\. Apathy**

You just smile and throw another pie in the oven.

**8\. Insult**

_D-- > I just hate you so much_

**9\. Instrumental**

Something to slam to.

**10\. Quantity**

You remember how many times your lusus has visited you – you lost count after you run out of fingers –and wonder what it would be like if he cared to talk, just once.

**11\. Involvement**

You ain’t about that life, motherfucker – you throw pies and juggle your clubs, occasionally honking in the background as your bro works out the politics with the slick dude.

**12\. Useful**

Never been, never will be.

**13\. Door**

You don’t have one at your hive, because then you’d have to lock it and he might be unable to get in.

**14\. Importance**

_The most important character in – well, ok, maybe not the most important; but he’s still really important!_

**15\. Rebuilding**

His movement makes noise now, clink clank of metal against metal as he learns to walk all over again.

**16\. Timing**

You hear a hard thud and a voice so you move to check it out; you find a broken body and a pair of red shades.

**17\. Peanut**

Butter and Jelly.

**18\. Frustration**

This ain’t who you are, fucker; you try to wipe the paint off your face and only manage to mess it up before you give up and leave it as is.

**19\. Log**

You troll the guy who called himself your moirail and, oh joy, honk down the halls to freak him out.

**20\. Virtue**

FUCK THE FUCKER; your blood is nothing to you; HE PUT YOU THROUGH FAR TOO MUCH SHIT; all cause your blood is higher than his; GUESS HE WOULD MOTHERFUCKING LIKE THAT.

**21\. Etymology**

_A rare disorder in which an individual displays several functionally dissociated personalities, each of a complexity comparable to that of a normal individual._

**22\. Deal**

_i’ll show you what i motherfuckin got, IF YOU SHOW ME WHAT’S MOTHERFUCKIN YOURS._

**23\. Caste**

Fuck every last bit of that motherfucking shitty excuse of a system.

**24\. Freak**

Like anyone ever saw you as anything else.

**25\. Mandate**

_Kneel._

**26\. Bye**

His last words were a plea, hers, a hiss.

**27\. Notice**

Is that blood on your hands?

**28\. Attack**

Three slices of your face and there isn’t even a single tear in her eyes; only hate.

**29\. Rescue**

The hero who saves the princess from the dragon – who the fuck even writes this shit, should be obvious by now that the dragon is keeping the _hero_ away.

**30\. Light**

You get a kick between the legs that knocks you off the edge of the structure.

**31\. Comedy**

Tragedy; both sides of the same coin, HOW MOTHER FUCKING FAMILIAR THAT SOUNDS.

**32\. Contact**

An unwanted hand on your face and whispers of calming words over your screams.

**33\. Sound**

You make sure nothing but an echo reaches the main rooms of the meteor, if only to make the occupants flip their shit over a tiny noise they’re not even sure they heard.

**34\. Balance**

There were two voices in your head, merging to a single alternating line of thoughts; sometimes they didn’t merge all right and you’d space out – and holy shit, when they split.

**35\. Razor**

She says your teeth on her skin remind her of something she wants to forget – you laugh and bite harder.

**36\. Practice**

When you realize your feet finally reach the pedals, you also realize you don’t feel up to it, ever.

**37\. Response**

He hadn’t given you one when you confessed.

**38\. Rough**

Sometimes she stays with you in the vents but keeps you at arm’s length; she says the only reason she’s right there is because she’s waiting for her wounds to heal – so, naturally, you make sure they don’t.

**39\. Distance**

Oh yes, because you just love staying in a dark confined space without any real socialization whatsoever, sure you do, it’s your favorite pastime.

**40\. Ego**

You have two.

**41\. Parent**

_What is that?_

**42\. Judgment**

She holds her cane at your neck for a good, long while, wearing a mask of confidence and certain she will push that little bit it needs to kill you – but she won’t, and you smirk, because she starts trembling.

**43\. Controlling**

Just when you think you’ve got the dual self thing down, there’s another presence in your head – but this one is foreign, forceful, wrong – and the world turns just a bit more cerulean.

**44\. Anomaly**

You don’t understand why they exploded in the first minute – you were sure they’d make a good combination.

**45\. Picking**

Between the lime green sweet girl and the bright red biting brat, it’s not much of a choice; it’s just one not made by you.

**46\. Bullet**

Your god has many of those, as you experience first-hand; they don’t kill you, but they hurt, boy do they _hurt._

**47\. Confine**

_rusts your motherfucking think pan._

**48\. Bigotry**

A human sends you what he calls a rap song; you roll your chair back and storm away.

**49\. Kiss**

Brown blood smeared on your facepaint.

**50\. Die**

HAHAHAHAHA, you can’t, YOU MOTHER FUCKING CAN’T, no matter how much you want to.


	3. Signless

**1\. Saint**

You’re not one, you never asked to be, you don’t know why they think that much of you.

**2\. Choice**

She could’ve left you there to be culled, she could’ve continued her life in the caverns, she could’ve kept her place in society, she could’ve lived a little longer, a little better - but she didn’t.

**3\. Nurse**

She took care of you for the very simple reason that it was what she was supposed to do.

**4\. Superior**

You were told who were above you and you replied you weren’t anywhere, not high, not low.

**5\. Mother**

_Son._

**6\. Violin**

You – you think it’s a musical instrument (it’s black and there’re strings going across it) and she picks up a stick and runs over the – oh holy terrors (this is what music sounds like).

**7\. Equation**

A life is worth a life – no more, no less – no matter what they try to convince you (you’re not worth any less than them shut up shut up).

**8\. Faith**

Because you’ve seen it, you know it can happen.

**9\. Rule**

_By right of blood_ , they say, and you want to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all but instead you cuss, because you’ve heard it so many times before and you know, _fuck,_ you know.

**10\. Tailoring**

The bright red details were _your_ idea.

**11\. Doom**

You’ve woken one too many times in the middle of the day by psionics cackling over your head and unintelligible murmurs of lives that haven’t been lost yet; but soon.

**12\. Bow**

They made your group kneel and watch.

**13\. Baby**

_I can’t leave you here, but I can’t let you go either._

**14\. Murderer**

You remember blood on a blade that wasn’t yours, but it was you who held it.

**15\. Proposal**

Her eyes were like a purrbeast’s and she looked at you like you meant her world and you just went _Can I kiss you?_ (real smooth, idiot) and she grabbed you by the hair and crushed her mouth on yours.

**16\. Atmosphere**

The sky was decorated by lights that illuminated the north; her hand was on yours; you were leaning on each other; her hair tickled your shoulder; your mother was cooking something that smelled delicious; your bro was sparking up in red and blue; he was sparking enough to antagonize the light of the sky; oh shit; why was he sparking so much; oh fuck run RUN

**17\. Series**

You were hunted again and again and again and again incessantly – it wasn’t like they were short on assassins.

**18\. Combine**

Your bro gathered a crowd, your loved made sure they’d stay and listen, your mother gave you a thumbs-up and a smile, you took a deep breath, _you can do it._

**19\. Report**

_Mutant travelling with a group including a Jade runaway seen on the west; all witnesses are encouraged and ordered to cull either on sight._

**20\. Assist**

You’ve always had help.

**21\. Government**

A growl leaves your throat at the very thought.

**22\. Paper**

At first, she’d tried writing with the same shade of blood on every page but, as you kept talking, she ran out and switched to other colors – because she’d rather look messy than leave a single one of your words out.

**23\. Lecturer**

Perhaps.

**24\. Bone**

Eh, you’ve used worse for weapons.

**25\. Society**

_And what is the foundation of its structure, exactly?_

**26\. Comma**

Sometimes he doesn’t wake up for a long time and you take years off your short life with worry even though he reassures you it’s normal for a psionic his level but you _don’t care, you asshole, what if you die like that?_

**27\. Why**

Nobody ever answered, even your mother preferred averting her eyes and pretending not to hear you – but you knew, just like they all did.

**28\. Paranoia**

The first time your loved danced in front of you – boy was that something to behold – you looked away and covered your face, pulled your hood up and thought of something else; she sneaked up on you and pulled at your hands and cloak until she could see your blush and _You don’t have to hide from me._

**29\. Solid**

_Always walk on the ground, the furthest away from the sea, the better._

**30\. Young**

Have you ever been innocent, carefree, safe? (no, you don’t think so.)

**31\. Stand**

Don’t bow.

**32\. Matter**

_How can I even think of being important_ , they said, _how can you not_ , you answered.

**33\. Vacation**

You can’t afford to think like that.

**34\. Cozy**

It was a mess of limps and fabric and hair (mostly your loved’s) but you wouldn’t ask for anything else.

**35\. Pretending**

It’s nice, sometimes, to make-believe none of you are worrying, or that you’ll all live long and happy lives.

**36\. Owner**

_By what right, you’re not an object to be owned, you’re a person, you fucking idiot, you deserve to be free as much as they do, if not more – just –_ fucking shit _, just let go, come on, come ON HURRY THEY’RE COMING PSII PLEASE!_

**37\. Commitment**

Ha – hahahahahaHAHAHAHA, holy shit, that is hilarious, ha – like you could even attempt to hide how you feel about her.

**38\. Accident**

Three suspiciously straight cut scars on your back – _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry, my love._

**39\. Importance**

You’re prepared to yell how much each of their lives matters until the fuckers believe it.

**40\. Stir**

It’s silent, there’s dulled sunlight forcing its way through the thick thick curtain and you sit up, press your palm against your forehead – dammit what even was that dream – and everything is still, so very still; all but your mother, in a corner, patching up a garment; she looks at you when you prop yourself up on your elbows, and smiles.

**41\. Hurt**

You don’t even remember what having wrists felt like.

**42\. Vision**

You see a purpleblood looming over a mustardblood and you think, no stop stop, but you can’t get your voice to work and the purple takes the yellow in their hands and – and they – they – they hold, closely, and the yellow hugs back, and you think you hear one or both purr before you wake up.

**43\. Scene**

A post with a pair of chains shaped _very specifically_.

**44\. Blame**

_It’s not their fault,_ you try to think, _it’s the system they grew up in_ , but you fail to believe it, so you scream.

**45\. Irony**

You never worried any authorities because you were basically a _Cull at Will_ sign walking – and that was exactly the reason you stayed alive (from your grubhood to your death, dammit, you were executed for your actions, not your nature)

**46\. Unique**

Unnatural.

**47\. Protection**

The word makes you think of green fabric concealing a blood-covered saw.

**48\. Zero**

_You matter, you FUCKING IDIOT, YOU MATTER!_ (are you telling that to them or to yourself?)

**49\. Hierarchy**

Sure they live longer, they are stronger and faster and have better mind powers but that doesn’t mean they can just murder anyone whose face they don’t like ( _yes it does_ ) (no IT DOESN’T WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT).

**50\. Second**

Another revolution and this time, you think, this time maybe, brown blood and thin wings, maybe he can end this (of fucking _course_ not).


	4. DirkJade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to my sister, happy birthday.

  1. **While**



They could probably count the time it’s been since the game ended down to the second – but that’s not for them to do.

  1. **Bookstore**



Sometimes they just have to drag each other out before they leave the shop empty.

  1. **Enthusiasm**



Hers is like a puppy’s; always so willing to try anything and everything, he finds it a bit exhausting, yet pleasing, because otherwise he’d just wallow in his own misery.

  1. **Stir**



She barges in the room and knocks everything over, she catches his shoulders and marvels, _Let’s go for a walk, right now, yes at three in the morning; it’s a beautiful night._

  1. **Substitute**



They’re not, they’re not (oh but still, it’s a good thing their names start with the same letter as their predecessors’)

  1. **Mean**



“Hey Ja- uh, Jade, can you-” – “Were you going to call me Jake?” – “ ...No?”

  1. **Composed**



Jade always wondered how the holy fuck could Dirk keep his pokerface on at all times – then again, he grew up without any interaction, didn’t he?

  1. **Frustration**



When the cord just fucking snaps.

  1. **Bulk**



Robot parts pile what robot parts pile there’s no such thing here this isn’t what it looks like.

10. **Past**

Maybe she does have green eyes, and maybe she has the same buck teeth, and maybe she sounds a lot like somebody else when she shouts loudly enough, but let’s say that he has the exact same color in his eye as another and let’s say he hides it the same way the other did and let’s say the biggest difference is a wing and a half.

11. **Pupil**

Green? (yes, but it was darker than this) Orange? (oh).

 12. **Hang**

He’s a little jealous that she can do more pullups than him.

13. **Space**

Time.

14. **Weakness**

Emotional honesty /prolonged patience (such a shame they had to rely on these).

 15. **Hope**

Heart.

   16. **Tower**

They’ve both been awake since (do they even remember?) before anybody else, sitting on the moons of moons.

17. **Bright**

Light is for pictures, darkness is for sounds (sometimes she forgets he’s awake when he sleeps).

18\.   **Daylight**

She wakes up before the sun rises because it’s quiet, and peaceful, and beautiful in the morning – he stays awake almost until she wakes up because it’s quiet, and peaceful, and beautiful that late into the night.

 19. **Part**

You mean like a splinter?

 20. **Cup**

#1 Weaboo / #1 Furry

21. **Chair**

Okay, it’s not that he doesn’t like it when she hugs him while he works, and a chair is hardly the worst place they’ve done it, but _come on, Jade, this is delicate, what if I break it? -- Then I’m doing a good job, you silly!_

 22. **Formal**

Fuck that; tank tops and running shoes for the win.

 23. **Grandfather**

“I killed him, you know; same way I killed Dave”.

 24. **Innocent**

She might look like it, but no.

25. **Forecast**

Oh, a storm is coming (her skin is grey).

 26. **Nail**

She was so dumbfounded the first time he came home with his nails done – hadn’t he said he was at Roxy’s? – and he tried really hard not to laugh while he explained moiraillegiance to her.

 27. **Cousin**

Oh, that’s how this new universe works?

 28. **Party**

Dirk absolutely hates social gatherings, and parties are just the worst: people, loud music, crowded rooms, drunk youth; ugh – Jade, on the other hand, positively loves partying!

 29. **Limited**

 _Twenty-first century technology is shit,_ Dirk’d say, up until the day Jade showed him how it’s done (honestly, this kid, it’s like he never had to find his own recourses).

30. **Tailor**

Iron lass suit was a dress, but she liked the idea so she made a functioning suit.

 31. **Consent**

Boy did they have trouble giving it _(do I really want to do this or am I just looking for a replacement?)_

32. **Divine**

They’ve been Gods once already, and it never really goes away.

 33. **Appear**

Green flash and some random electricity.

 34. **Consequence**

It’s easy to forget they created this (what is this, you ask? Why, everything you see.)

 35. **Behavior**

She’s still surprised when she catches him laughing.

 36. **Clean**

They do the dishes regularly, but other than that, they only clean when dirt interferes with something – it’s not rare that they run out of clean clothes, but they’d rather wear cosplay to work than stop what they’re doing to do something as unimportant as _laundry._

 37. **Coordination**

“How do I look?” “Horrible, you’re not wearing that with _those_.”

 38. **Hog**

It’s not that bad that he monopolizes the hot water, but only because cold showers are her lifeblood.

39. **Pack**

He takes at least three selfies with her abs every week.

 40. **Illness**

Sick beats.

41. **Closet**

Never going back in.

 42. **Gay**

Fight me.

 43. **Interface**

“You make the limbs, I’ll make the head and torso, and then we’ll connect them.”

 44. **Imagination**

Who needs blueprints when you have messy sketches in a notebook and two geniuses?

 45. **Usual**

“Good morning Dirk” “Morn- oh shit, I’ve gotta go to sleep” “Good night then, I guess, haha”.

 46. **Illusion**

The cheerfulness is a distraction; the shades are in the way.

47. **Balance**

Biology and engineering and astrology and geography and bass, and she manages perfectly fine; meanwhile, Dirk hasn’t slept in 74 hours but hey, maybe this time he’ll make the deadline for this machine.

48. **Great**

“Sure I can pull three all-nighters in a row, why not?”

 49. **Electricity**

Remember that time when they blackout’ed the entire block and moved to the Lalondes’ for half a week because _these projects cannot be delayed._

 50. **Proximity**

He’s not shy, he’s just hella, _hella_ scared of human contact.


End file.
